Manifest Destiny
by Gus The Moose
Summary: Weird West AU. Marshall Castiel of the High Council followed a trail of blood and death all the way to Lawrence, Kansas and straight to Dean and Sam Winchester. If they're innocent, why does the Council want them dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Manifest Destiny**

**Author's Note: **If you know Deadlands, you'll find this AU somewhat familiar. For those of you who don't, Weird West is essentially a mix of the wild west, magic and Christian mythos. This is not technically a one shot as I've written other stories in the AU, but this is not really a multi-chapter story. I suck at multi-chapter stories and just jump around to the scenes I want to write. So, this story will time skip like crazy and possibly take forever between updates. Seriously, that's a warning. Check my profile for other Weird West stories.

* * *

><p>Staring down the barrel of a Colt, Castiel regarded it without a concern. The man holding it was quite dangerous, but no gun could hurt him not even one wielded by a Gunslinger. Dean Winchester was amazingly adept at the magic that came from guns and all things mechanical. The runes and symbols carved into the weapon told him that Dean had been honing his particular magic most of his life and that the Colt was his favorite weapon.<p>

"You're gonna want to go back out that door, Marshall," Dean said evenly. "You don't want to start this fight. 'Cause I'll sure as hell end it."

"Your magic cannot harm me, Gunslinger." He rustled his wings slightly to emphasize the point. Everyone knew that Angels were impervious to all magic except Blood magic and all the Blood magic users were dead. The High Court of Angels had wiped them out years ago at the end of the War, at the end of Revelation.

At the beginning of the 19th century, Revelation swept over the world in a wave of magic and war. At the time, he had been just a man. His life, like so much of the world, had been typical of the time. He had once had a wife, a daughter and had been making a reasonable living working in a telegraph office in the Illinois territory. It was a happy life, a good life and then he had been Called.

He was reborn in Revelation as an Angel, as Castiel. It was a painful rebirth. Not only did he sprout wings, heavy black feathered wings, but Light was not an easy magic to live with. It burned him that day and still burned in his bones but now it was a familiar presence. He had fought a fifty years long war with it as his sword and shield.

Sam Winchester cocked his rifle, the sound ominous in the now silent saloon. In Lawrence, Kansas The Roadhouse was the only place to gather and it seemed that the town's population was now watching the standoff between the local boys and the High Court Marshall.

"We don't want any trouble," Sam said. "Those posters are lying, we didn't do anything."

Castiel cocked his head to one side and frowned at the Winchesters. The High Court had sent him after the pair, who had left a trail of slaughter all the way from west Texas to here. He could easily recall the sharp tang of blood in the air when he had surveyed the last scene in Kansas City. The Winchesters had killed a family of three, flayed them alive and the put their heads on the fence line with mouths open in terrified, silent screams.

"We've been here for weeks." Dean glanced around the saloon, looking for support. "And before, we were in Missouri. Your information is wrong."

His frown deepened. These reactions and actions made no sense. When he had walked into the saloon, he had expected the Winchesters to start shooting right away. Instead, they had tried to escape without being seen. Only when he had forced the issue had they reached for their guns and now they continued to protest their innocence without any hint of guile. It seemed as if they truly believed their own innocence.

"Then allow me to examine your soul." Castiel raised his chin. "If you are truly innocent of the charges against you, your soul will reveal it."

"Like Hell!"

"You can look at mine, Marshall."

"Sam!"

"Dean, it's not like we can prove it any other way."

The brothers glared at each other for a second then Sam raised both eyebrows, shook his head slightly and Dean rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Fine, fine, let the flying monkey poke around in your head. Not like there's anything in there anyway."

The brothers continued to glare as Sam put down his weapon and walked around the small card table to stand in front of him. "So, uh, how does this work?"

He reached up and laid two fingers on his forehead. Calling on Light, he dipped into the soul of Sam Winchester. It rose up, pushing against his intrusion and told him quite firmly to get out. There was power there, power that Castiel wasn't fully familiar with. It wasn't Gunslinger magic, it was… more and unhappy at being touched by Light.

Castiel stayed, searching through Sam's soul even as the man staggered and then fell forward onto his knees. His fingers never lost contact with the skin of Sam's forehead, even though he had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Sam!" Dean pressed the barrel of the Colt to the side of Castiel's head and pulled the hammer back. "You got three seconds to stop touchin' him."

He reached out to take the gun, but Dean was quick. He felt the shift of magic and then Dean was behind him with the barrel still pressing against the back of his head. Gunslinger magic was the quick sort, acting fast and most often violently. The controlled display was rather… impressive.

"There is no deception in your brother's soul," Castiel said as he lifted his fingers away from Sam's forehead and the man dropped onto his hands, breathing hard. "The Light is powerful. He'll recover in time."

"You're a dick," Dean hissed.

Castiel flexed his wings and pushed the other man away from his as he stepped to the side. A blonde woman was already at Sam's side, setting down a tray and pushing his hair back with concern.

"I will present this evidence to the High Court. Do not leave Lawrence, Kansas or you will be hunted." With that, the Angel turned and walked back out the door he had come through a few moments before. He stood on the small porch, looking at the dusty streets of the town. The High Court had been certain it was the Winchesters and they had never been wrong before. Every man they sent him after had been guilty until now. It was… unsettling and in his bones, Castiel felt it was an omen.

He looked up, trying to understand this revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

Manifest Destiny: As Flat As...

Author's Note: Technically the second part of Manifest Destiny. Yes, it time skips like crazy but that's how I roll folks. Also told from Jo's POV instead of Cas's. Like I said, I suck at multi-chapter stories.

* * *

><p>Kansas wasn't just flat. Most of the eastern part of the state was hilly and forested. The horses were carefully picking their way through, Jo with her eyes closed trusting her horse to avoid the trees. Her magic told her they were close. She was good at tracking things, water, gold, she could find those easily. People were a lot harder and Angels even more so. She had only two encounters with Castiel to go off of. It had taken them most of the day just to get this far but they were closing in fast now. She could feel it building in her gut, a sense of excitement and a little dread.<p>

"I think I see wings!" Dean yelled from behind her. "Come on."

Jo opened her eyes, trying to see through the twist of branches and leaves to see what Dean had seen. She thought maybe there was a bit of gray, maybe some black, but she didn't have the Gunslingers eyes.

"My magic says he's that way," she said, but Dean was already maneuvering his sleek, black mare around her and through the brush at a brisk trot. Sam was quick to catch up with his palomino, but her mustang was the better at getting over it quickly. She was through the brush much faster than the Winchester brothers.

She reined in her horses in at the sight of an Angel kneeling over another. She recognized the black wings of Marshall Castiel, but the other was a stranger. She could also see the blood pooled around Castiel's body.

"Get away from him!" Impala leapt into the clearing and Dean swung out of the saddle, reaching for his gun.

"Easy, Gunslinger." The Angel, the one kneeling with dusky brown wings flicked a finger at Dean and sent him flying backwards into a tree. He stood up and she was surprised that the Angel was a short, sort of pudgy looking man with a gambler's grin. "I'm trying to help."

"Dean!" Sam dropped to the ground next to his brother, leaving her the closest to the Angel, who was still grinning like a man with a winning hand of poker.

"Trying to help?" Jo jumped down, grabbing the reins to Dean's mare before she ran off. "What do you mean?"

"Is your fella going to shoot me?" The Angel crossed his arms and glared in the direction of Sam helping Dean back to his feet.

"He's not my…" Jo protested.

"Damn right I'm going to shoot you."

"Dean, put it down." Sam pushed Dean's gun arm down. "It wouldn't work anyway."

"But it'll make me feel a lot better."

"He won't," Jo broke in. "Not unless you give him a reason to."

The Angel considered for a moment then nodded. "I can live with that."

He snapped his fingers and a stick of red licorice appeared in his hand. "I'm Gabriel, by the way, and Cas here, he's just gotten his ass kicked trying to protect you."

The Angel Gabriel pointed the licorice at Sam.

"Me?" Sam blinked and then frowned. "Why me?"

"I can't tell you that, High Court rules and all. Normally I wouldn't care, but after seeing what Raphael and Uriel did to my brother I think taking the high road is a good idea in this point." Gabriel looked down at Castiel for a second before fixing Sam with a cold look. "That's right, it's your fault."

"Nice job protecting him," Dean moved to stand in front of Sam, holding an arm over his ribs. From the way he was wincing Jo suspected he must have busted at least one rib if not more. "Some brother you are."

"Really Gunslinger?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he bit into the candy.

Dean was ready for it this time. He shoved Sam out of the way, moving so fast he was in the path of the magical wave and then he wasn't, just one step to the side but bullet fast. The Angel's magic passed him close enough to ruffle his coat and hair.

"Not bad. Leaving him with you might just be a good idea after all." Gabriel flicked his wings once, saluted Sam with what was left of the licorice stick and then was gone with a clap of thunder and rustle of feathers.

They all stood there, a little surprised and a little confused until Castiel groaned suddenly. They all rushed forward, but she reached the Angel first, rolling him onto his face. She gasped when she saw his chest. The other Angels had carved strange symbols in it, straight down the center. They weren't deep, but they were bleeding heavily.

"It's Blood magic," Sam said, clearly shocked.

"Angels used Blood magic? You sure, Sam?"

"Yeah, Dad had a book on it remember? It had some of those symbols in it." Sam looked around. "Jo, is there any running water near here?"

"Maybe, hang on I have to reset the compass."

As a Diviner, her magic worked on an internal compass that would point her in the direction of whatever see was looking to find. Water was one of the easiest things for her to track down. She centered her magic, focused it on water and then let the needle spin. It wiped west and her gut told her to go that way.

"A mile or so west, it might be a creek or something. It's not a strong signal but it's the closest next to the canteens."

"Alright, Sam help me get him up on Impala. We'll make camp there until he's better."

"We didn't really bring camping supplies." She looked between the two brothers while they hauled Castiel up and started to drag him over to Dean's horse.

"Well, it's time for you to do more than just dress like a man, Joanna Beth. Time to live like one too." Dean flashed her a grin for a second before he had to focus on lifting.

Jo bit her lip a little. This wasn't what she had signed up for but nothing was ever simple with the Winchesters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Manifest Destiny: We Ride at Dawn...**

**Author's Note:** Apparently I've decided to jump around when it comes to narrators for this story. Dean takes over in this part. I swear he's easier to write as a wild west cowboy than he is in canon. I want to take a moment to thank all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts. I wasn't expecting that sort of response for a story that is essentially something fun for me to do when I'm bored.

* * *

><p>Dean was up at dawn, his ribs aching. Damn Angel had really thrown him. They didn't feel broken but they were cracked enough to annoy the living hell out of him. Like always, he checked on Sam first. His brother was sleeping, his head propped up on his saddle and his hat pulled low over his eyes. Joanna was curled up under both their bed rolls. Damn girl wanted so bad to ride the trails, but she didn't really understand what that meant. Dean could admit she was tough as nails and her magic was useful but she didn't belong sleeping under the stars with them.<p>

Neither did the last member of their little party. The Marshall was sprawled across the ground near the little creek next to their camp. His huge black wings were awkwardly tucked in and to Dean it looked like he hadn't moved an inch throughout the night. Castiel – Cas that other Angel had called him – was breathing but not steadily. He counted the seconds between one breath and the next, twenty. The breath after that was seven. Dean shook his head and looked away. He'd leave the Marshall to Sam, he needed to check on the horses.

The sudden crack of thunder startled all of them. The horses kicked and danced around while Sam and Joanna shot out of sleep like someone had zapped them. Dean had his gun drawn and in his hand before he'd even consciously realized it, but Gunslinger magic was like that.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, voice sharp even though he'd just woken up from a dead sleep.

"I don't kno…" Dean was about to say then the thunder came again, but it wasn't real thunder.

The Marshall was having some sort of fit. His body twisted around, his wings snapping open, then closed then slamming into the ground which made the thunderous noise. Another Angel, a thin, tall Negro, leaned over him, holding a hand to his forehead. This one had long, delicate looking gray wings.

Again his magic just took over. Dean shot the Angel between the eyes, twice, before he had thought about it. He didn't have an idea as to what the other Angel was doing but Cas was in pain and Angels just pissed him off on general principle. He didn't feel too guilty about shooting one.

The enchanted bullets should've hit with the force of a train, but they only caused the angel to take a single step back. It was enough to break the contact between the two and Cas came to life.

He lurched up from the ground, grabbed the Angel by the front of his jacket and threw him into the creek.

"What is the Council hiding?" Cas staggered to his feet, wings mantled out behind him, blocking Dean's line of sight.

Sam grabbed his shotgun and pulled Joanna behind him while Dean Stepped around to get behind the Angel. Gunslinger magic was fast and violent. Dean could do things like enchant guns and bullets to do things guns and bullets wouldn't normally do, but he could also move like a bullet. He just thought of himself standing behind the Angel and there he was. He thought about having more ammo in his pocket and there it was. His Colt only had six shots and he had already used two. He'd need a lot more to even wound an Angel. Damn immortal bastards.

"It's not your place to ask that, Castiel." The Angel growled and stretched a hand out. A sleek, silver blade appeared from the sleeve of his coat and he wrapped his hand firmly around it. "You shouldn't have questioned your orders."

"The Winchesters are innocent. Samuel Winchester's soul is clean. They have nothing to do with Blood Magic. Unlike you," Cas snarled the last words, a blade of his own appear in his hand. "You and Uriel. Who taught you Blood Magic, Raphael? Who…"

The other Angel, Raphael, surged forward, his wings snapping downward. The wind created almost knocked Dean off his feet. He held his ground, shifted his aim and fired. Even through the gale of winds his bullet never got off course. It slammed into Raphael's wing, the wide part near his shoulder. Again, the impact was just enough to make the Angel misstep. The sword aiming for Cas's throat missed.

Cas ducked under Raphael's outstretched arm, wings dropped low to the ground, then came up again his blade sliding cleanly through Raphael's throat.

"Cover your eyes!"

Dean did, closing his eyes tight and raising an arm to keep any light from coming through. Still, he could feel it, heat and a huge wave of force that washed over him. He was terrified for a second that he had been set on fire, but when he opened his eyes only the ground was scorched around the body on the ground. Raphael's wings were gone and a normal man was lying at Cas's feet.

"I thought you couldn't kill an angel…" Dean said, his voice a little awed and very suspicious.

"You can't," Cas answered, swaying where he stood. "Raphael will need to find a new vessel. He is merely unable to interact on this plain of existence until he does."

"We need to leave." Cas took a single step then fell to his knees.

Dean thought about being by his side and he was, crouching next to the Angel who had a hand pressed to his chest.

"Don't think you'll be goin' anywhere, Marshal," Dean said, his voice low as they both looked at Cas's bloody hand.

"We need to before the Council sends someone else here. They will have felt the death." Cas shot him a look, meeting his eyes with unwavering certainty. Dean was startled. The last time the Marshall had looked at him, he had felt it down to his very soul. The Angel's gaze was penetrating, but not like last time. It was… weaker.

"Sam?" Dean looked to his brother who was still shielding Joanna.

It took Sam a minute to respond. "He's… he's right. We should go. We can't take on another Angel."

"Where's the nearest town?" Dean asked Joanna. The girl jerked out of her stupor and blinked at him for a few minutes.

"Joanna!" he snapped, impatient. The wounds on Cas's chest were bleeding really bad. They had already soaked through the makeshift bandages they had covered them with last night. It didn't look good to Dean.

"I'm Searching!" she yelled back.

"There's a ranch two miles south," she said after another tense few minutes. "We can follow the creek. It goes right to it."

"Get the horses ready." Dean got an arm underneath Cas's arm and pulled him up. He was heavier than Dean expected, but then again he hadn't factor in the weight of the wings. They were huge and pretty damn heavy.

"You better be able to ride with those things, Marshal," he growled as he hauled Cas towards the horse.


End file.
